Bless Is The Library
by CoffeeFrenchGirl16
Summary: " Elle était belle, intelligente et surtout ne détenait plus, ce qu'en revanche, j'avais besoin de perdre. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !" Edward est prêt à perdre son innocence et c'est à la bibliothèque qu'il obtient ce qu'il veut désespérément.


« Bless Is The Library »

**Bella ET Edward**

_OS, Français_

**A/N : Stephenie Meyer détient Twilight…Je détiens un parfum à la vanille –**

**C'est un OS (attention pas n'importe lequel, mon tout premier !) que j'avais écrit pour un concours ! Je vous en fais part pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez ) **

_Edward's POV'_

Mes mains tremblaient comme jamais elles n'avaient tremblées et mes pieds s'entremêlaient de leur plein gré au milieu de l'allée. Les étagères en bois dégageaient une odeur familière à mes narines mais celle du livre à la couverture rouge ancienne ne m'empêchait pas de sentir une autre fragrance. Une que je passais des heures et des heures à sentir et dont je m'imprégnais un peu plus à chaque fois dès que j'en avais la possibilité. Un parfum à la vanille mélangé à une touche d'effluve de fraises _; God ce que je pouvais aimer cette odeur ! _J'avais le droit au bonheur divin de sentir cet arôme lors de certains de mes cours à l'Université. Durant les cours d'espagnol j'avais non seulement la chance de pouvoir m'immerger de cette odeur mais aussi de donner l'opportunité à mes yeux de visualiser et de garder en mémoire les splendides et longs cheveux bruns ondulés d'où la majorité de l'arôme sortait.

En anglais, j'arborais le plus idiot des sourires lorsque _ses_ cheveux et _son_ parfum étaient juste à côté de moi complétés très généralement par un adorable rougissement sur chacune de _ses_ joues à chaque fois que j'avais le courage de l'admirer. Parce que oui c'était ce que je faisais, je l'admirais mais pas seulement. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à fantasmer sur elle, comme maintenant alors que je me tenais dans la section _romance_ de la bibliothèque de l'Université. Je ne savais même pas quel livre je détenais entre mes mains, qui commençaient à se faire moites à la dureté des images qui passaient non-stop dans ma tête. Si je me tenais là, c'était parce que juste devant moi, en dehors de l'allée, assise sur une des chaises victoriennes en face de la grande table en bois de la gigantesque bibliothèque se trouvait celle que je convoitais tant et tellement…

Elle tenait entre ses mains un livre dont je ne voyais pas la couverture mais je pouvais saisir qu'elle avait l'air plus concentrée que jamais sa lèvre inférieure détenue prisonnière de ses dents, ses sourcils plissés, je connaissais absolument toutes ces expressions faciales par cœur étant donné qu'à mon grand malheur, je n'avais pas la faculté de savoir ce qui se passait dans son intelligente tête.

Ses longues et somptueuses jambes dont je rêvais qu'à cet instant soient enroulées autour de mes hanches pendant que je la baiserai contre les étagères, les bouquins volant autour de nous de la force de nos ébats, étaient croisées l'une sur l'autre. Jamais je n'avais utilisé un tel vocabulaire envers aucunes autres filles de mes vingt ans d'existence mais quelque chose envers cette remarquable petite brune m'obnubilait complétement. Je m'étais pris à fantasmer a la voir étendue de toute sa gloire sur mon lit, ses longs cheveux bruns éparpillés sur le blanc de mes oreillers ou encore à la voir farfouiller dans ma cuisine afin de me préparer le petit déjeuner…C'était fou et je le savais depuis assez longtemps. Un an pour être exact, un an que mon jeans n'avait jamais été aussi serrer à la simple vision d'un bout de son corps, un an que je devais me masturber plus de quatre fois par semaine. Elle m'obsédait réellement et je n'avais qu'une envie, le lui avouer mais je ne pouvais pas. Non, effectivement je ne pouvais pas. Elle était belle, intelligente et surtout ne détenait plus, ce qu'en revanche, j'avais besoin de perdre. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! C'est tout simplement qu'à chaque fois que j'allais sauter le pas, ça ne marchait pas, quelque chose n'allait pas et je me disais que je ne pouvais pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Je fronçai des sourcils et discrètement me touchai les attributs pour vérifier qu'ils étaient toujours là je soufflai. Emmet avait raison, parfois, « je parlais vraiment comme une _chick_ ! »

Je ne pouvais résister à l'envie de ressentir un besoin urgent de faire rentrer ma peau en contact avec la sienne et d'imaginer quel goût ces petites lèvres roses pouvaient avoir une fois posées sur mes lèvres. Ma beauté portait un nom des plus beaux et qui remplissait son curriculum vitae avec une précision implacable. Bella.

Je soufflai une seconde fois et fermai mon livre pour le reposer sur l'étagère en secouant ma tête tandis que je tournais celle-ci dans la direction de la vision de mes rêves, j'entendis le bruit de la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir bruyamment et l'homme que je vis entrer en sifflant, n'eut aucune gêne sur le fait que c'était un endroit calme, sans bruits. Je fronçai des sourcils dans sa direction au même moment que la réceptionniste, Lauren, émit un gros « chut » auquel il répondit par un de ses fameux clin d'œil en relevant le col de sa veste en cuir noir il se dirigea dans ma direction, tout sourire.

« Emmet ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » Je lui demandais alors, bras devant moi, en évidence de sa présence inhabituelle ici.

Il me tapa dans la main et hocha de la tête avant de mastiquer très tapageusement son chewing-gum.

« Ben, c'est évident non ? » Répondit-il les yeux choqués comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde qu'il soit dans ''une bibliothèque''.

Emmet était mon meilleur ami et cela depuis l'école maternelle. Nos mères se connaissaient, ce qui était toujours le cas donc par leur intermédiaire et amitié de très longue date, nous avions nous aussi à présent partagé ceci depuis pas mal de temps. Emmet était devenu en grandissant tout ce qu'on pourrait appeler ''d'emmerdeur'' et même si j'étais le gars qui l'a vu écrire son prénom pour la première fois, je savais parfaitement qu'envers les filles, ce n'était pas non seulement un tombeur légendaire mais un collectionneur. Du moins, c'était le surnom que lui-même s'était donné après avoir eu sa huitième petite amie lorsque nous entrions seulement en 5ième. Depuis il en avait fait du chemin… C'était Emmet et jamais il ne serait entré dans une bibliothèque…à moins que…

Je compris et lui tapai dans l'épaule, un sourire béant sur mon visage qui le fit ricaner.

« Lauren ? Putain ! Si il fallait que tu ais envie de baiser la réceptionniste pour te faire venir ici, je te l'aurais présentée bien plus tôt ! » Répondis-je en secouant la tête, rigolant légèrement de la stupidité de mon ami.

Sur ce, il se mit à rire si fort que nous entendîmes non seulement d'autres élèves mais aussi ma divinité, ce qui me fit sourire bêtement, mais ainsi Lauren dispersant un énorme « chut » dans toute la salle.

« J'accepte le compliment…Mais nan ! Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là ! Et puis tu sauras que…Et bien, je me la suis déjà faite la p'tite réceptionniste ! Tu te souviens de la soirée chez Ben il y a un mois ? » Je hochais la tête, « Et ben dans les toilettes, c'était elle la fille ! Une adepte de la position levrette ! » Finit-il grand sourire avant de siffler à celle-ci qui leva le nez de l'écran de son ordinateur, folle de rage mais dès qu'elle aperçut Emmet et apparemment, le reconnut, elle détourna aussitôt la tête qu'elle posa entre ses mains, emplie d'accablement.

Emmet rit tandis que je secouais la tête, gloussant doucement.

« T'es incroyable ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment exactement tu as réussi à la mettre en position levrette dans les toilettes, chez Ben ? Il y a peine de quoi se tourner ! » Demandai-je étonné, yeux grands ouverts.

Emmet leva un sourcil et un de ses fameux sourires se posa sur ses lèvres je secouai la tête et regrettai momentanément ma question.

« Bon, _man_, si je suis venu te chercher…ici…C'était pour te dire de te bouger le cul ! La salope de Jessica, la bombasse blonde, tu sais ? Elle a organisée une fête à l'arrière du campus ! » M'expliqua-t-il finalement en pointant son doigt vers la sortie.

Je me mis à loucher par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmet pour m'apercevoir que Bella était toujours aussi concentrée sur son livre et qu'elle avait laissé sa tête reposer délicatement sur son bras, tordu sur la table en bois, montrant certainement un signe de fatigue.

« Euh…Non…Ce sera sans moi, j'ai une dissertation d'histoire à finir…Renaissance… » Mentis-je alors, trouvant une échappatoire pour rester plus longtemps afin d'admirer la magnifique brune qui s'offrait à ma vue.

Emmet fut abasourdi et sourcilla avant de regarder dans la direction interdite et me montra une expression agacée avant de venir à mes côtés et de regarder plus précisément l'objet de tous mes désirs.

« Edward, Edward, Edward…_Bro_'…Ca va faire un an que tu bandes rien qu'en pensant à ses cheveux ! Tu me l'as fait pas à moi ! Ne me dis pas que tu es là, comme par le plus grand des hasards...En face de l'emplacement où Bella est distinctement chaque soir, cherchant des informations pour ta dissert' sur la Rébellion… ? » Me dis-t-il en passant son bras autour de mes épaules et ne détachant pas son regard de Bella.

Je sourcillai. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de dire ? Lui, Emmet ?_

« Premièrement c'est la _Renaissance_…Puis…Attends ! Est-ce que je rêve ou tu viens de dire ''emplacement'' et ''distinctement'' ? Je pourrais savoir où t'as appris à avoir un langage digne de ce nom ? » Rétorquai-je étonné par le vocabulaire que mon ami venait d'employé celui qui n'avait jamais fait autre que contempler les dessous de la professeure de français et s'amuser à faire des avions en papiers avec les fiches de grammaire.

« Je t'ai entendu réviser ton oral pour le devoir de circulation dans la salle de bains hier soir… » Répondit-t' il sérieusement et nonchalamment en relevant le menton vers Bella.

Emmet et moi habitions ensemble dans un petit studio non loin de l'Université, une façon pour nous d'avoir notre indépendance et de pouvoir vivre en homme, sans parents ni règles c'était aussi une nouvelle occasion pour « le collectionneur » de ramener certaines de ses conquêtes passer une nuit à la maison mais généralement parties juste après la petite sauterie.

Je soufflai et compris le message qu'il voulait me faire passer, autant dire mission impossible.

« Tu sais bien pourquoi je ne fais rien… » Dis-je avec amertume, ne pouvant une fois de plus quitter mon regard du corps de Bella, celui que je réclamais chaque nuit et chaque matin à mes côtés.

Emmet me regarda une seconde d'un air que je ne saurais identifier puis reporta son regard sur Bella.

« Edward…T'es mon meilleur pote, tu le sais bien, tu es comme un frère pour moi et c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas te laisser vierge une année de plus ! Tu as envie de cette fille, elle te plaît et en plus elle est bien plus que canon ! Elle correspond à tous tes foutus critères ! » Me lança-t-il en se détachant de moi et se mettant à regarder sans grand intérêt, les livres sur l'étagère en face de moi.

Je soufflai une énième fois et mis mes mains dans les poches avant de mon jeans _Levis_.

Emmet avait raison. J'aimais beaucoup Bella, elle me plaisait elle était parfaite pour moi et je devais lui dire à quel point je l'appréciais ou on allait encore me la prendre comme en début de cette année. Ce sale chien de Jacob Black, en première année ici, autant dire un junior, l'avait eu avant moi et je crois même que ça a avait son premier. _Beurk !_ Sale clébard qui a posé ses grosses mains sur la chair si tendre de Bella…Après les avoir vus se sourire bêtement et inconfortablement dans les couloirs, à deux doigts pour moi de lui sauter au cou et de la prendre contre un mur devant ce chien, criant qu'elle était mienne et mienne uniquement, on ne les avait plus vu ensemble et à en juger par la tête que Bella arborait alors durant un de nos cours d'anglais, je pourrais parier que ce traître, après avoir reçu l'os qu'il attendait tant, l'avait tout simplement jeté au fond du jardin et recouvert de terre.

« Tu as raison…Je vais aller lui parler… » Me décidai-je finalement, retrouvant la virilité dont Emmet faisait preuve et dont je devais faire aussi. Enfin, un peu plus délicatement.

Emmet sourit et commença à partir à reculons.

« Si tu le fais pas là, maintenant, ce soir…Je te jure que je vais la voir et je lui avoue tout ! » Me promit Emmet, une lueur de sérieux emplit dans ses yeux.

J'hochai la tête et lui fis signe de ma main d'aller s'amuser ailleurs.

Sur ce, fixé sur Bella, j'entendis uniquement le son de la sonnette, prouvant qu'Emmet avait déserté.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains ou dans ce cas-là, mes couilles, métaphoriquement parlant bien entendu, et marchai lentement mais confiant vers Bella, qui était restée dans sa précédente position.

Elle portait une jolie petite robe dont le bas, ne s'arrêtant que au-dessus de ses genoux, était noir avec des boutons ressemblant étrangement à ceux qui se trouvaient sur les casquettes des marins se complété par le haut qui était rayé noir et blanc à manches longues je crois avoir déjà entendu ma mère appeler ça une robe marine mais…Je n'en étais pas sûr. Elle portait des converses basses, noires et blanches, réunissant avec succès féminité et douceur. Deux choses que j'aimais atrocement chez elle.

Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient ondulés comme d'habitude et sa main jouait abstraitement avec une des mèches elle était toujours aussi perdue dans les lignes de son livre et ignorait que j'étais en train de la scruter.

J'éclaircis ma voix.

« Hum…Bella ? Je…Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés ? » Lui demandai-je, sortant mes mains de mes poches. Lorsque mon regard se harponna au sien, j'étais tout bonnement perdue dans les plus beaux yeux bruns que je n'avais jamais vus. Elle avait l'air si timide avec ce rosé sur ses joues mais si hardie à la fois avec la lueur insolite qui se baladait dans ses yeux si remarquables. J'avais presque perdue la voix et compris qu'elle venait de me répondre mais que je ne l'avais pas entendue.

Elle rit une seconde et le rose sur ses joues se fit plus important.

« Bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir…Je t'en prie, ne te prive pas ! » Répondit-elle follement excitée tout d'un coup et poussant la chaise qui se trouvait près d'elle, m'incitant à y prendre place.

Je m'asseyais donc et vis qu'elle hésitait à reprendre sa lecture ou alors à poser son livre elle se mordit la lèvre et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision.

« On est…Enfin, tu sais qui je suis, pas vrai ? » Demandai-je avec une légère crainte qu'elle ne sache absolument pas qui j'étais si c'était le cas, je pense que mon amour propre serait détruit à jamais et que mes couilles se rétréciraient à la taille d'une cacahuète.

Elle se mit à pouffer, non méchamment, une seconde fois et finit par poser son livre un peu plus derrière elle, m'empêchant de savoir ce qu'elle feuilletait, me faisant face.

« Edward, voyons ! Heureusement que je sais qui tu es ! On n'oublie pas son partenaire d'anglais et son voisin de deux rangées derrière en espagnol ! » Répondit-elle en riant légèrement puis rougissant et fermant une seconde les yeux pour réfléchir aux paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

Après tout, je remerciais Emmet pour m'avoir poussé à venir lui parler, elle se souvenait de moi, de mon prénom et la place que j'occupais dans les deux uniques cours que nous partagions ensemble.

« J'espère ne pas te déranger… » M'inquiétai-je aussitôt, de peur d'avoir fait le premier faux pas d'entrée de jeu.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle me sourit joyeusement.

« Non…Ne t'en fais pas…En réalité…Je suis ravie que tu sois venu me parler… » Répliqua-t-elle, rougissant de plus bel et gloussant légèrement je n'étais apparemment pas le seul à être timide mais quelque chose de libertin se cachait derrière ce splendide rougissement, j'en étais convaincu.

Je fus étonné et ne me retins pas d'écarquiller mes paupières.

« Je me réjoui de l'avoir fait… » Dis-je alors, entrant doucement mais surement dans son petit jeu de séduction ce n'était pas parce que j'étais vierge que je ne connaissais pas la tactique de charme de base ou que je n'en savais pas la technique. J'avais lu et expérimenté le manuel plus d'une fois, simplement, je n'en n'avais pas trouvé la fin.

Elle se mit à rire et le son vint résonner à mes oreilles. C'était le timbre le plus beau que je n'avais jamais entendu je voulais l'entendre une seconde puis une troisième fois mais je savais que à cet instant précis, je l'avais consigné dans un coin de ma tête et qu'il y serait profusément à l'abri.

« Alors dis-moi…Qu'est-ce que tu fais _ce soir_ à la bibliothèque ? » Me questionna-t-elle en changeant fabuleusement de sonorité, me faisant me demander si par hasard elle ne m'avait pas repéré tous ce temps. Elle semblait avoir discerné mon incertitude et se mit à ricaner doucement avant de lécher ses lèvres, geste tendre et pourtant provocateur pour moi. « Si je te disais que oui…Oui je t'ai localisé plusieurs soirs non loin de moi…Je sais que tu me regardes… » Ajouta-t-elle alors en rapprochant son visage du mien, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Mon souffle se coupa, mes yeux s'agrandirent et j'avalai péniblement. La panique me prit au visage _Et merde !_ Elle m'avait vu. Elle devait probablement penser que j'étais une sorte de traqueur et pourtant ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi proches des miens. Là encore, j'eus la possibilité de sentir pleinement et avec ivresse son odeur et cette simple action me rendit fou. Mes instincts primaires de mâle avaient repris le dessus et je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête. La baiser. Lui faire comprendre que oui je l'observais et que oui je la voulais_. Dieu que je la voulais !_ Je la voulais plus que tout et je ferais n'importe quoi pour l'avoir.

Le sang me monta au cerveau et ma queue commença à se sentir à l'étroit face à la proximité de Bella une vague inconnue et soudaine de confiance s'empara de moi et je sus que j'en étais capable. Capable de faire _fallen_ [tomber] Bella pour moi.

« C'était pas dans mes intentions que tu me repères pendant que je te surveillais… » Je rapprochais également mon visage du sien et je remarquai sa réaction. Elle était surprise. Visiblement, elle ne me connaissait que trop bien pour savoir que récemment je n'aurais jamais oser un tel geste. « Si je ne cesse de te regarder sans arrêt Bella c'est que… » Je pris une forte inspiration, «…Que tu me plais ! Tu me plais depuis un an déjà ! Tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête ce sont…Ce sont des images figées de toi…Tes cheveux, tes mains, tes joues, tes lèvres…Ton parfum…Je sais que ça peut sembler fou mais je pourrais passer des heures entières à te sentir… » Lui avouai-je donc; un homme, un vrai sommeillait alors en moi et la seule chose que je devais faire durant tout ce temps c'était de trouver la bonne personne. De trouver Bella.

Elle me sourit faiblement puis un peu plus avant de se mettre à rire doucement mais pleinement.

« Excuse-moi…Je ne me moque absolument pas ! Je…Je suis surprise que tu sois enfin venu m'en parler mais je suis…comblée ! Si tu savais toutes ces fois où je te voyais m'observer en cours…Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de me retourner pour t'embrasser ! Ton visage est tellement… » Les doux et fins doigts de Bella vinrent trouver place dans mes cheveux de bronze et je me mis à frissonner. « Ils sont si doux… »

Sa main naquit sur ma joue gauche qu'elle caressa subitement mais tendrement me provoquant une sensation intense, forte nouvelle, c'était comme si des milliers de tisons venaient de me brûler affreusement et splendidement la peau au même moment. Autant dire pur bonheur pour moi.

Elle lâcha ma joue et se mit à me regarder droit dans les yeux_. God, ce qu'elle pouvait être belle…_ Elle me sourit et ramena adroitement son livre près de nous avant d'ouvrir la page qu'elle lisait.

Mon propre sourire se fana et une expression de réel désir ainsi et aussi de choc en fût remplacer_. Qu'est-ce que-_

Elle sourcilla avec séduction et attendit ma réponse.

Je regardai rapidement la couverture et ma bouche s'ouvrit abruptement Le titre que je voyais écrit en grosses lettres capitales noires était _Comment obtenir les meilleurs orgasmes._ Je revins à la page qu'elle me montrait en début et me pris à regarder promptement les images, et je dois dire parfaitement exposée, d'une femme allongée sur le dos, une jambe sur l'épaule de son partenaire qui semblait de ce point de vue, entrain de butter en elle.

J'étais surpris et excité à la fois c'était ma toute petite et innocente Bella qui se révélait au grand jour. J'avais donc bien raison, une vraie femme se trouvait là-dessous mais elle était comme moi sur ce point-là, trop timide et têtue pour le reconnaître.

Elle était en train de rire vigoureusement et posa une main sur sa délectable bouche pour en réduire les bruits qui en sortaient. Je me mis également à rire de stress ou alors d'excitation mais ce fut court puisque lorsqu'elle sourcilla vers moi et que j'aperçus ses yeux tout bonnement emplis de désir et d'attente, je compris où elle voulait en venir. _Oh my god…_ C'était le moment. Je ne pouvais pas manquer l'occasion de passer un merveilleux moment avec la fille, la femme que je voulais depuis si longtemps. Si je reculais maintenant, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.

Je me mis à lui sourire et à regarder subitement autour de nous pour voir que de plus en plus d'étudiants entrés dans la salle j'eus une scrupuleuse idée et c'est alors que je pris la vague de confiance qui s'emparait de moi pour la seconde fois ce soir-là et que j'emprisonnai ma main avec celle de Bella. Nos doigts entrelacés, je jetais nonchalamment le livre érotique sur la table afin de me diriger avec une vitesse inexploitée vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Bella riait à ma soudaine pulsion et resserra son étreinte autour de ma main celle-ci paraissait chaude et accueillante et comme si elle était faite pour moi, destinée à toujours être ici.

C'est alors en riant qu'elle me demanda en chuchotant le plus qu'elle put, « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Une fois devant la porte d'une salle que je ne fréquentais que peu, je posai ma main libre sur la poignée et tout en tournant celle-ci, je me retournais vers Bella, un furieux désir écrit sur mes traits, « Je vais te donner un cours d'informatique… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et émit un gémissement des plus silencieux.

Aussitôt que nous passâmes le pas de la porte, je la plaquai contre celle-ci qui se referma d'un coup sec et habile. Je passai mon bras droit sous son gauche et alors que mon front était collé contre le sien, je verrouillai la porte à double tours. Tandis que nous nous regardions longuement dans les yeux, marron _versus_ bleu, un grand silence se fit et seul le bruit des aiguilles de l'horloge ainsi que de nos respirations saccadées résidait dans la pièce. Rien ne vint déranger ce moment.

« Tu vas te décider à m'embrasser oui ou non ? » S'exclama-t-elle soudainement, se mordant la lèvre inférieure et me caressant très doucement la hanche gauche à travers mon tee-shirt que je voulais à présent voir jonché sur le sol.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de ''rien ne vint déranger ce moment'' déjà ? _

J'émis un grognement qui la fit gémir et alors que ma main droite remontait vers son cou et que ma gauche se posait contre la porte en tant que support, je mouillai mes lèvres et doucement me penchai vers les siennes. A quelques centimètres de celles-ci, je m'arrêtai et respirai son odeur particulière. _Humm Vanille…_ Je l'entendis émettre un miaulement puis violemment mais fermement, elle attrapa les pans de mon tee-shirt et plaqua ses douces et chaudes lèvres contre les miennes.

Paradis.

Tous deux, nous étions à ce moment-là dans une sorte de vortex impossible de s'arrêter. Impossible de dire stop au désir qui parcourait nos veines. Je mouvais avec férocité et acharnement mes lèvres contre celles dont j'avais tant rêvé je les avais imaginées de toutes sortes de manières possible et imaginable mais jamais lors de mes fantasmes, elles ne m'avaient paru si réelles et confortables qu'elles ne l'étaient en ce moment même.

Bella avait encerclée avec assurance ses bras si fins autour de mon cou et se permettait, à mon plus grand bonheur, de tirer furieusement sur mes cheveux, gémissant contre mes lèvres alors qu'elle en demandait l'entrée. Maintenant que j'avais ce que je voulais, une soudaine volonté se mit en place. Je voulais faire durer le jeu je voulais la faire attendre, languir et surtout la taquiner. Lui rendre exactement ce que durant près d'un an j'avais dû subir chaque jours en la voyant simplement se mordre la lèvre ou alors jouer avec une de ses splendides mèches de cheveux. Je m'éloignai de quelques centimètres seulement de sa bouche et buvais sa lourde respiration. Avec étonnement, je me mis à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, celle que j'observais depuis si longtemps. Je l'entendis gémir et m'aperçus qu'elle fermait les yeux, se perdant ainsi dans la sensation. Alors que j'étais sûr qu'elle ne se douterait de rien, je tirai une dernière fois avec mes dents et plaquai avec plus de dureté mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses petites mains se faisaient plus impatientes dans mes cheveux et ses gémissements plus présents maintenant qu'elle commençait à se frotter à moi, remarquant avec certitude absolue mon érection. Je fermai mon poing gauche et plaquai celui-ci contre la porte avant de me fondre dans son mouvement et de me frotter moi-même contre elle, ressentant la chaleur intense qu'elle dégageait. Nos mouvements étaient tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de synchronisé. Nos hanches causaient une friction ahurissante à nos deux corps et nos lèvres se mordillaient, se titillaient et se léchaient même, à certains moments.

Combien de fois avais-je donc rêvé de ce moment particulier avec elle…Elle était tout ce que je désirais et était bien au-delà de mes attentes.

A présent, mes propres mains fourrageaient agilement dans ses doux cheveux et la texture de ceux-ci, les savoir enfin dans mes mains, _God…_Je ressentais un désir de possession si fort que- Elle gémit -. J'avais exécuté cette possession. J'avais tiré brutalement sur ses cheveux, les ramenant en avant et donc rapprochant nos lèvres ensemble qui faisaient des bruits sourds et mouillés. Nous étions devenus impatients et je ne pouvais plus attendre. Alors que je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, lui laissant quelques secondes pour respirer, elle semblait avoir lu dans mes pensées et tira rudement sur mes cheveux, me forçant à pencher ma tête sur le côté et à lui laisser donc la possibilité d'introduire sa chaude petite langue dans ma bouche elle se mit à me fouiller comme dans une caverne et nous gémîmes au même moment lorsque nos deux langues rentrèrent enfin en contact. J'attrapai avec mes deux mains son visage d'ange et contrôlai le baiser. Ma langue se mit à s'entrelacer avec la sienne tandis que les mouvements de nos hanches se faisaient plus durs, plus secs et plus rapides.

Nous nous buvions l'un l'autre. Je m'imaginais dans le désert, en quête d'une oasis elle était mon oasis. Rien n'était tendre dans nos mouvements, tout n'était que pur désir nous n'étions plus obligés de rester éloigné l'un de l'autre, nous avions finalement la possibilité de se laisser aller complétement et c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver.

« Oh Bella…Si tu savais combien de fois…Je te veux tellement… » Me mis- je à lui susurrer alors que mes lèvres descendaient déposer milles baisers de feu sur son coup elle gémissait et ses bras se reportaient à mes hanches, me ramenant à elle.

Mes lèvres léchèrent près du léger décolleté de la robe marine et sa poitrine se souleva contre moi abouti par un gémissement elle venait de gémir mon prénom.

Je remontai doucement le chemin jusqu'à son oreille et pris par une autre vague de désir, je mordis le lobe de son oreille et le cri étranglé qui sortit de sa gorge me fit encore plus dur que je ne l'étais déjà. Je revins porter mon regard au sien et je l'embrassai encore une fois, nos langues s'entremêlant dans une lutte acharnée où tout le monde sortirait vainqueur.

Bella stoppa le baiser et mon front se colla au sien, mes yeux fermés.

J'entendis nos respirations qui bientôt n'en étaient plus et je dus poser mes mains contre la porte sur laquelle Bella était plaquée lorsque je sentis ses mains tremblantes descendre le long de mon torse couvert pour me caresser juste au-dessous de mon tee-shirt. Elle passa ses mains sur mes abdos et mon souffle se perdit. Elle riait lorsque je dus mettre les bras en l'air pour la laisser m'ôter enfin une de mes barrières.

Je remis mes mains contre la porte derrière elle tandis qu'elle déposait des baisers sur mon torse elle mordait à certains endroits et gagnait un de mes gémissements. Lorsqu'elle lécha du bout de sa langue mon téton droit, j'émis un cri que je n'avais jamais entendu auparavant.

Elle rit encore et tout en me regardant fixement dans les yeux, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de mon torse pour faire descendre avec habilité la fermeture éclair de mon jeans celui-ci tomba à terre et mon caleçon ne fit également pas long feu. Je sortis maladroitement de mes vêtements et me sentis soudainement mis à nu, sans mauvais jeu de mots, et jamais dans toute ma vie, je ne me suis sentis si vulnérable. Elle me regarda avec adoration et un petit sourire naquit sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Avec une rapidité ignorée, je la vis mettre ses bras en forme de croix et l'instant suivant, sa robe n'était que chiffon à côté de mes habits je n'avais pas même remarqué qu'elle avait ôté ses converses.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque je la contemplai entièrement. Enfin. Sa peau était d'une couleur pale qui la faisait se confondre avec une poupée en porcelaine tandis que ses petites mais longues jambes ne m'avaient jamais paru aussi sexy. Son ventre était plat et avait des formes juste aux bons endroits vers les hanches. Perfection. Pure perfection. Mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa poitrine et je n'avais qu'une envie, lui arracher son soutien-gorge noir en dentelle et de lui lécher chaque tétons, l'un après l'autre, encore et encore, pendant des heures durant.

Bella se mordait la lèvre et j'eus un instant peur qu'elle puisse penser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Tu es parfaite…Tu es- Tu es absolument sublime…Jamais je n'ai vu une femme aussi belle que toi, Bella… » Lui avouai-je donc, la regardant sincèrement dans les yeux et plaçant mes deux mains à la base de son cou, faisant courir mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure que je libérai de l'emprise de ses dents. Elle gémit et ses bras s'emprisonnèrent derechef autour de mon cou avant que ses lèvres mouillées ne viennent me déposer un léger baiser.

Soudain, elle se détacha de moi et me plaça rapidement contre la porte elle venait d'échanger les places. Je n'étais plus le dominant, c'était elle qui l'était à présent.

Ma déesse se mit à genoux et se retrouva face à Edward junior. _Oh mon Dieu…Est-ce qu'elle va- Oh c'est pas vrai…Alors c'est vraiment entrain d'arriver…_

Toutes pensées cohérentes partirent en fumée lorsque tout en me regardant dans les yeux, sa petite bouche s'ouvrit et entreprit directement de se refermer sur mon gland. Elle commença à faire de petits cercles avec sa langue sur celui-ci et je dus garder mes mains placées contre la porte pour ne pas m'arracher mes propres cheveux.

_Fuck !_

Bella posa sa main à la base de ma queue et palpa l'endroit doucement tandis que sa bouche me prenait de plus en plus, me suçant gentiment, me caressant presque.

« C'est tellement bon… » Me pris-je à murmurer alors que mes yeux ne pouvaient quitter Bella me prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche, émettant de doux gémissements au passage. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et resserrai légèrement ma main autour de sa tête, me stabilisant. Tandis qu'elle augmentait subtilement le rythme de ses va-et-vient sur mon manche avec sa bouche, ses mains quittèrent celui-ci pour venir tâter et malaxer mes boules qui tremblaient de plus en plus.

Jamais je n'avais eu le droit à ce genre de choses avec aucunes autres filles certaines trop pudiques tandis que d'autres hurlaient qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça à un puceau. Bella ne m'avait rien demandé, un simple regard et elle s'était agenouillée, me prenant avec tendresse. Je soupçonnai qu'elle ne soit que trop peu au courant que je sois vierge.

Je voulais que ma première fois soit avec Bella. Ici. Maintenant. Ce que je voulais surtout c'était de me sentir au plus profond d'elle je devais arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire ou je viendrais à pleine charge dans sa bouche et ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je ne voulais pas la traiter de cette manière la première fois.

« Bella, mon amour…Il faut que tu arrêtes… » Lui demandai-je gentiment, caressant les cheveux qui se tenaient entre mes doigts. M'écoutant, elle abaissa ses mains et alors qu'elle me lâchait, elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses dents et durant un laps de secondes, je crus que j'allais réellement venir.

Elle se releva doucement et aussitôt qu'elle fut sur ses pieds, j'attrapai ses hanches et la soulevai elle comprit et enroula ses magnifiques jambes autour de ma taille.

Tout fantasme devenu réalité.

Ses bras et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de moi et sa chaleur m'encercla. Je fermai les yeux et agrippai mes mains à son dos nu d'où je profitai pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Je marchai jusqu'à une des tables où les ordinateurs étaient posés et en maintenant Bella de la main droite, je me servis de la gauche pour balayer le clavier et la souris ainsi que faire violemment reculer l'écran qui faillit tomber. Bella rit et m'entraîna avec elle alors que je la posai sur le rebord de la table. Lentement, je fis glisser son soutien-gorge par ses épaules en faisant courir mes doigts au passage pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de sa culotte qui glissa à terre.

Nous ne faisions plus qu'un à présent. Entièrement nus. Adam et Eve.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement dans les yeux ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse pendant que les miennes agrippaient tendrement ses deux pêches dans mes mains.

Elle était faite pour moi.

Mes mains avaient la proportion exacte autour de ses deux seins et je me demandai soudainement pourquoi je ne l'avais pas rencontrée plus tôt.

Sa tête retomba sur mon épaule et elle gémit plus ou moins fort en fonction de mes administrations sur sa poitrine. Je fis rouler entre mon pouce et mon index ses tétons avant de me pencher pour prendre le droit dans ma bouche. Ses mains reprirent place dans mes cheveux tandis que je suçais avec vigueur et désir son téton avant d'entamer l'exact même chemin pour le gauche. A la fin, elle haletait et je ne pus réprimer un sourire lorsque mon regard croisa le sien. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et elle ramena ma tête vers la sienne, collant mon front contre le sien, ne me lâchant pas du regard une seule seconde.

« S'il te plait…J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi… » Bella réclama, ses yeux emplis d'un désir que personne n'avait jamais encore posé sur moi.

C'était le moment de vérité. Le moment où soit, je me retrouverais à la porte sans vêtements en moins de dix secondes ou alors seul dans cette salle obscure, me demandant pourquoi je n'avais pas perdu ma virginité plus tôt.

« Bella, je- Il y a quelque chose que je dois t'avouer… » Lui dis-je alors, haletant moi-même. Je la sentis se raidir dans mes bras. « Je- Je suis vierge, Bella…Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour… » Pour une raison incomprise, je la sentis se détendre de nouveau dans mes bras, jouant abstraitement avec une de mes mèches à l'arrière de mon cou.

« Est-ce que tu…Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu…Tu ne veux pas qu'on le fasse… ? » Demanda-t-elle tristement, avec un sentiment d'inquiétude.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je caressai sa joue avec ma main droite.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je pensais juste qu'il fallait que tu le saches…Si je suis totalement nul ce sera à cause de ça… » Essayai-je de plaisanter pour détendre l'atmosphère même si mes mots portaient un sens plus important à présent.

Bella rit une seconde et me donna un baiser long et mouillé sur les lèvres, baiser auquel je répondis.

« Tu…Tu es sure que tu veux le faire avec moi ? C'est un grand pas…Même pour un garçon… » Me demanda-t-elle alors, caressant ma joue gauche elle touchait chaque petites parcelles de mon corps comme si elle voulait me mémoriser.

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. _Idiote et innocente petit amour de ma vie…_

« Bella…Je n'ai jamais été plus sur de toute ma vie… » Lui répondis-je avec sincérité, la regardant dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre que ce que je disais était vrai. Jamais je ne m'étais senti plus en confiance qu'à cet instant. Elle me donnait la force. Le courage. Elle était ce qui était en train de m'arriver de mieux.

Elle sourit faiblement et se recula légèrement, s'allongeant de toute sa grâce sur la table, respirant fortement par la bouche, ses cheveux éparpillés autour d'elle.

_Beautiful…_

Je n'avais jamais vu un être si magnifique et qui de plus s'ouvrait à moi.

Je lui souris et posai mes mains sur ses cuisses les enveloppant et les ouvrant avant de l'aider à les relever. Elle était entièrement rasée et je vis couler sur la table une goutte de son désir pour moi, désir que J'avais provoqué. Mon cœur manqua un battement et je tentai en vain de réprimer un grognement.

Tout d'un coup, une pensée traversa mon esprit et je relevai un sourcil vers Bella qui me regardait d'un air réprobateur avant de me sourire et de secouer la tête.

« Je prends la pilule…Je t'en prie, ne me fais plus attendre…Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te guider en moi, je suis là et je ne vais nulle part… » Me rassura-t-elle, désir dans ses yeux et adoration dans ses mots.

Elle comprenait mes peurs, mes incertitudes, mes questions intérieures. Ce serait-t-elle posé les même questions lors de ce moment si important ?

Je pris un grand bol d'air et de ma main droite, je conduis ma queue vers l'entrée de sa chatte et plus je m'en approchais, plus je pouvais sentir cette chaleur qui s'en émanait. Bella respirait de plus en plus fort et sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement je pouvais voir qu'elle contrôlait ses mouvements, de ne pas me prendre directement, me laissant le temps.

Aidée de ma main, je fis quelques cercles à son entrée qui la firent gémir plus fort et lorsque mon gland s'engouffra dans la terre interdite, je lâchai un soupir égal à celui de Bella qui commençait à trembler. Je penchai mon corps en avant, recouvrant légèrement le sien et posai mes deux mains à plat sur la table, vers ses côtes.

Ses petites mains vinrent me caresser chaque joue et d'une lenteur inespérée, Bella fit un bref mouvement de ses hanches qui m'enfonça un peu plus profondément en elle mais pas complétement.

« Bella… » Gémis-je, ouvrant ma bouche pour respirer. La sensation était incroyable, jamais je n'avais ressenti telle émotion et impression si fortes et puissantes au même moment. Bella était si mouillée que chaque mouvement me ramenait plus profond encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je sois complétement et pleinement au fond. Un gémissement étranglé de Bella m'en informa. Elle dégageait une chaleur si intense que ma tête en tourna.

Nous restâmes durant quelques secondes dans cette position puis je me retirai pour rentrer d'un coup sec et dur, touchant le mur intérieur le plus profond de Bella qui gémit et s'agrippa férocement à mes épaules, me forçant à coller mon corps contre le sien.

« Edward tu…Oh mon dieu, tu es si bon…Si…Gros…C'est trop bon…Tu…Es parfait…Tu dois refaire ce que tu viens de faire mais plus vite, plus fort…tu comprends ? » Me guida-t-elle gentiment en me regardant dans les yeux.

Comme je disais toujours, la pratique et la méthode sont deux choses différentes la méthode je ne la connaissais que peu mais par contre la pratique…Ca, c'est un tout autre terrain.

Je suivis alors les instructions de Bella et ressortis complétement d'elle pour revenir tout aussi durement elle gémit et j'enchaînai les mouvements. Sortant et revenant me plaquer en elle de plus en plus fort, ne faisant qu'augmenter ses gémissements et mes grognements. Je mordais son cou avec amusement et ses ongles commencèrent à rentrer dans la chair de mon dos.

Le livre.

Bella m'avait taquinée avec ce livre d'orgasme et si j'en croyais le titre ainsi que la photo que j'avais eu l'occasion d'admirer tout à l'heure, je pouvais faire passer à Bella un moment mémorable.

Je me retirai brutalement d'elle et me relevai légèrement. Avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de protester, je prenais maladroitement sa jambe gauche et la fit passer sur mon épaule gauche tandis que sa jambe droite vint s'encercler autour de ma hanche. Prenant appui sur celle-ci, je rentrais de pleine force en elle, la faisant glisser en arrière sur la table.

« Tu crois que j'ai compris le système, là ? » La taquinai-je pour la première fois avant d'attraper son postérieur pour la relever vers moi, sa jambe toujours sur mon épaule mais ses bras autour de mon cou à présent, m'aidant à entrer et sortir de son incroyable corps.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oui, comme ça…Oh ! Je savais bien que ce livre allait…Oh ! Servir ! Plus fort, Edward ! » Criait-elle à présent, m'appuyant avec force sur le cou pour se soulever et bouger en rythme avec moi.

J'attrapai ses hanches et m'exécutai, sortant et réentrant plus vite en elle, plus fort, touchant son mur interne le plus profond et recommençant quatre fois l'action. Bella criait, gémissait, sa tête partait en arrière et je baissai mes yeux, ne stoppant en aucun cas mes mouvements pour observer ses seins sauter par la force de notre ébat.

_Oh putain !_

Les sensations se fusionnaient en moi lorsqu'elle faisait des cercles avec ses hanches, je croyais que j'allais exploser tandis que quand elle me léchait le cou au même moment où elle forçait sur mon cou pour se ramener à moi alors que j'effectuai le mouvement inverse me submergeait tellement que je ne savais plus trop où j'étais.

Soudain, je sentis mon corps devenir trop chaud et ma queue trembler de l'anticipation de mon orgasme imminent. Bella devait venir la première. C'était dans les règles ? Je ne savais pas mais une chose était sure, j'avais besoin de la sentir se déverser autour de moi. Je redoublai les efforts de mes mouvements et appuyai plus fort sur ses hanches qui devaient à présent être couvertes des bleus et elle comprit le message, se soulevant et se ramenant en avant le plus fort qu'elle put en ne cessant de crier mon prénom. Mes coups de reins devinrent violents et brutaux, accompagnés de grognements et la table cognait de plus en plus fort contre le mur, faisant trembler le tableur géant de la salle accroché au mur ainsi que les ordinateurs qui s'entrechoquaient entre eux.

« Bella…Je te sens…Tu es là, au bord du gouffre…Viens, mon amour, jouis sur moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir venir à l'intérieur. » Lui gémis-je à l'oreille avant de lui mordre le lobe avec force.

« Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Edward ! Oui, oui oui ! Je…Oh mon dieu ! Putaindemerdeenfoirédemerde ! Edwardddddddd ! » Bella cria rapidement, jurant cruellement au passage mais ne me quittant pas du regard et enfonçant son corps si brutalement sur moi que je dus me tenir bien plus fort à ses hanches tandis que je poussais les miennes avec une force extrême et inconnue.

Je sentis les murs de Bella se refermer autour de ma queue tandis que je prolongeais son orgasme en buttant plus férocement que jamais en elle. Ses cris qui se confondirent et s'endormirent bientôt dans ma bouche et ses ongles qui me griffaient le dos, me firent venir tellement fort que la pièce se mit à tourner.

« Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » Criai-je alors dans sa bouche, nos langues se mêlant, nos bouches se mouillant, maladroites. Je déversai ma semence à l'intérieur d'elle, la marquant.

Elle était mienne à présent.

Je stoppai de butter en elle doucement mais restai alors que front contre front, yeux fermés, nous calmions notre respiration.

_.God_

Je l'ai fait. J'étais devenu un homme et j'avais passé le cap. Je n'étais plus vierge. J'étais devenu un homme dans les bras sublimes d'une femme. De la mienne. J'étais mort de fatigue et mes muscles tremblaient comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant mais je ne pouvais que m'en ficher. J'étais dans un de mes endroits préférés, avec la fille, la femme avec qui je voulais être et c'était tout ce qui m'importait.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras, geste auquel elle répondit, riant légèrement de ma soudaine étreinte.

« Tu sais pour un puceau, Edward…Merde ! Tu as été le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu, chéri… » M'avoua-t-elle doucement dans l'oreille, toujours avec un rire.

_Est-ce qu'elle vient de m'appeler…''chéri'' ?_

J'adorais cette fille, enfaite si je réfléchissais bien sur ces dernières années et ce soir, je savais pertinemment que je tombais follement et irrévocablement amoureux de Bella.

« Je n'étais pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce que je faisais mais tu es une professeure merveilleuse ! » La taquinai-je, toujours enlacé à elle. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter ses bras et à voir la manière dont elle me serrait contre elle, sa joue posée sur la mienne, je pensai qu'elle ressentait la même chose.

« Tu as été vraiment incroyable, Edward… » Me certifia-t-elle sérieusement, « Je n'ai jamais joui aussi fort… » Ria-t-elle en chuchotant à mon oreille. Je souris. J'étais fier de moi. Fier d'avoir permis à mon amour d'avoir atteint le septième ciel, d'avoir fait le grand huit sans faire la queue.

Plus de secrets. Bella était parfaite sous tous les angles. Elle m'avait cru, fait confiance et à ce moment, je sus que c'était avec elle que je voulais passer le restant de ma vie et qu'elle serait plus qu'une confidente pour moi. Elle serait tout.

« Bella… » Commençai-je en reculant la tête, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux. Elle fronça des sourcils et avec ses lèvres rouges et ses cheveux défaits, elle paraissait plus belle que jamais. « Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi… » Lui avouai-je, repoussant tendrement une mèche derrière son oreille et posant ma main sur sa joue toute chaude.

Elle me sourit et m'embrassa goulument, le bruit de ce baiser résonna dans la salle, nous faisant rire.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, un furieux coup provenant de la porte principale de la salle se fit entendre nous nous retournâmes vers celle-ci avec rapidité mais ne bougeant point.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous avez cassé un ordinateur ? Des étudiants se sont plaints de bruits…Hey oh ? Répondez-moi, bordel ! Vous êtes en train de vous envoyer en l'air ou quoi ? » Résonna une voix cassée mais féminine. Jessica. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard tendre et emplit d'adoration.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas parler de tout ça chez moi ? Mon colocataire n'est pas là… » Proposai-je soudainement, sourcillant vers Bella qui me le rendit, suivi d'un regard surpris.

« Mr Cullen prend les reines, à ce que je vois… ? » Me taquina-t-elle, passant une main brûlante sur mon torse.

« Mais pas seulement les reines, Mlle Swan…Suivez-moi et je vous montrerai exactement de quoi je veux parler… » Répondis-je sur le même ton charmeur et passant une main entre sa poitrine, la faisant gémir.

Un autre fort et lourd coup se fit entendre sur la porte.

Nous soupirâmes au même moment et tout en se décollant à regret l'un de l'autre…Le stress prit le dessus, l'excitation précoce se fit plus claire dans nos esprits, nous ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

Nous explosâmes dans un rire commun, se scrutant l'un comme l'autre nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous étions ce que chacun avait désespérément cherché et que finalement avait trouvé. Nous _nous_ étions trouvés.

Une chose importante était quand même éclaircie.

_Fuck_, J'étais un homme. Un vrai.

**A/N : Alors ? Etais-ce trop violent pour une première fois ? Que pensez-vous donc de la manière dont Edward s'y est pris et la réaction de notre Bella ? **

**Pensez-vous que je devrais clore cet OS par un second et final chapitre dans lequel les ébats de la nuit de nos tourtereaux seraient explicitement racontés ?**


End file.
